My Baby's a Jojo
by Lys Dis
Summary: Who would have thought that a drunken one night stand could change all six super powered teens' life in the matter of 9 months? ButtercupxBoomer slow burn
1. Prologue

**My Baby's a Jojo **

Summary: Who would have thought that a drunken one night stand could change all six super powered teens' life in the matter of 9 months? ButtercupxBoomer

Decliner: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys or the bag of chips next to me that I so desperately want.

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

A lot has changed over the past twelve years. The Rowdyruff boys are no longer rowdy other than the occasional boy things that they do. They also aren't bad anymore, they've decided to stop their mischief and get an education. All of this happened on their own terms the Powerpuff girls had nothing to do with it. When the boys first decided to change of course the girls had their doubts they kept a good eye on the boys and it took about a year for the girls to see that their change was legit. The teens found themselves using their powers less and less as the years gone by but they still had them. The Rowdyruff boys and The Powerpuff girls are eighteen and freshmen in college, the same college.

Of course their appearance has changed since they were five. They resemble humans like you and I. regular sized eyes and heads; they also became very attractive over the years.

Blossom the old leader of the Powerpuff girls isn't really the leader anymore, she learned that she couldn't control everything even though she wanted to. Blossom is in her college's debate team. Sometimes her younger sibling and she will have heated arguments/discussions about why a tomato is both a fruit and a vegetable. She had long auburn hair that ran down her back stopping just above her nicely shaped behind. She had long legs and full breast. Like her sisters she ditched the usual uniform and wears her own style which was casual.

Buttercup isn't all out there anymore at first she literally had to take a chill pill but after about a year she learned not to get so anger easily and direct her anger to something else, sports. Buttercup is on the girls' soccer team and is the co-captain with her childhood friend Robin, she would be the only captain if she used her powers but because of who she is she decided against it and to play fair. She had long midnight black hair that stops just above her mid-back she also has a nice shaped behind, full breast and long legs. Buttercup has a side bang that fall over her right eye from time to time. Buttercup's style is just booty shorts/jeans and a tank top.

Lastly from the Powerpuff girls is Bubbles. She isn't a total air head. Most people tend to see the bad in things when Bubbles sees the good. Most people would think that Bubbles would be on the cheerleading squad and those people would be wrong. Bubbles is on the welcoming committee. She's very helpful and kind; it's the best place for her to be. Bubbles like her sisters has full breast, round behind and long legs. Her beautiful blond hair spends most of its time in a high ponytail that brush over her shoulders. Bubbles style is more of a girl next door type, she always gets at least three compliments on her attire each day.

Now for the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick the leader of the Rowdyruff boys is still kind of the leader, just like Blossom his younger siblings look up to him expecting him to lead them the right way if he is needed. Brick got rid of his 'I don't care' attitude making him a funnier person to hang out with. Him along with his brothers are on their college football. Brick still has a red snap back and thanks to his younger brother Boomer it has **RRB **in bold on the front. Brick has good sized muscles, which makes him very cocky and flirty. You would find brick with his favorite black leather jacket. His hair now short and spiked

Butch the smartass out of the group is still a smartass but sometimes it comes in handy. When there is tension in a room Butch would say something and everyone will laugh sending the elegant out of the room in an instant. Butch is also really helpful but it will cost you, butch wasn't dumb he was average until Brick pushed him hard enough (took away his Xbox). Butch got rid of his twitch and developed a smirk the same smirk his brothers have The Rowdyruff way. Butch would most likely be seen in a tight muscle shirt showing off his buffness.

Lately Boomer, the boy that all blonds looked down upon, looked past tense. Boomer is very creative and smart, no not Brick smart but still smart. He spends his time drawing, his drawings are so good that many people have requested he'd sell them off but Boomer just wanted to do it for fun he didn't want to make a career out of it. Boomer goes to the gym with his brothers when they go but never alone he doesn't really care for extra exercising when he know that his coach is going to make them do the same thing they would do at the gym in the football field if not more. Boomer wears a dark grey vest over his six-pack.

Even though the Rowdyruff boys aren't bad anymore doesn't make them friends with the Powerpuff Girls. They would nod at each other or show some type of reorganization when they see each other but that's it…unless something was to happen.

**New story! New story! Did you like the prologue even though it's only a prologue? Review and tell me about it.**


	2. College Party!

**My Baby's a Jojo **

Summary: Who would have thought that a drunken one night stand could change all six super powered teens' life in the matter of 9 months? ButtercupxBoomer

Decliner: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys

**Thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites you guys are awesome. Ok so I had some good suggestions and question (I think it was a question) First, I didn't list the characters through other characters because (sorry I thought I made it clearer) they don't care for one another and I didn't want to give anything away And for the other I think it was a question. No I didn't make them boring regular people because they still have their powers they just grew up. Someone isn't stupid all their life unless they have some type of defect and they don't.**

**Chapter 2: College Party!**

It was about mid-day and the boys just got out of their morning classes. Luckily they all shared the three person dorm room so that they were comfortable.

"Man why couldn't High school be like this, I could go to a class come back take a nap and then go to the next class and won't be late. This is sweeeet." Brick said from his bed. He was lying on his back throwing a dark green bouncy ball up and the air and catching it rapidity. Brick was talking to his youngest brother Boomer who was sitting at a desk doing what he does best, surfing the web!

Boomer chuckled. "Yeah and we basically live at school, I could wake up ten minutes before class and that's just if I want to stop for something to eat."

Suddenly the door swung open and Butch the middle child walked in his hands held high. "You will never guess what just happened to me." He explained obviously excited.

"What happened?" Brick asked tossing the bouncy ball to Butch as he flops on his bed repeating the motion so that the two brothers were playing catch from across the room.

"What you're not going to guess?" Butch asked eyebrow raised.

"You just said we'd never guess, so we'd be wasting our time." Butch glared at the back of his little brother's head before he catches the ball Brick tossed and throw it at his head.

Boomer turned in the wheelie chair he was in and looked at his brother. "Don't be mad because you make no sense."

Boomer stood from the computer and went over to sit on his bed. Butch continued to glare. "Anyway, we were invited to a college party!"

Brick rolled his eyes at this Butch always acted this way. This wasn't going to be the boy's first college party it was the middle of the year and they already went to about five parties.

"I'm in." Brick said casually as he lay back in his bed.

"You guys have fun." Boomer said now on his iphone.

"Oh no, you're coming to." Butch demanded but Boomer didn't look up from his phone.

"No I'm not." Boomer replied simply.

"Why, is this about Cindy the girl who broke your heart?" Butch teased

"She didn't break my heart any more than she broke my bank account." Boomer retorted

"Boom what exactly are you doing?" Brick the eldest brother asked.

"I'm trying to find something to draw."

Butch flashed a confused look. "Your ditching a college party to draw, are you kidding me?"

"Yes, we went to a college party last week and the week before that why is this one so important." Boomer asked looking up from his phone, he knew Butch didn't have a reasonable answer but he still waited to hear what crap he was going to make up.

"Because you love me." Butch said hopfully making Brick laugh and Boomer roll his eyes.

**With the girls**

Blossom was reading a book on her bed Bubbles was writing down every bit of detail she knew about the school and looking up anything she didn't for the welcoming committee and Buttercup was listening to music her earphones in and eyes closed. Buttercup is actually the only person who didn't notice her friend Robin walk into the dorm room.

"Hey Robin." Bubbles greeted not looking away from the task at hand. Robin is the only one she knew who would just walk into someone else's dorm room unannounced.

"Hey Guys!" Robin replied jumping on Buttercup's bed getting her attention.

"Can I help you?" Buttercup asked coldly taking one of her ear buds out of her ear and raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, love you too BC." Robin said playfully. "Just wanted to inform you all of a college party that is in progress tonight at 8 o'clock, so we should show up around 10ish."

"I don't know Robin, I really need to be prepared for the presentation due Wednesday." Bubbles commented writing down a list of words in a copy book.

"I'll go." Buttercup shrugged turning her head phones off and taking them out of her ear. Buttercup liked to grind up on people and she liked to drink but together wasn't exactly her ideal thing but she did it anyway.

"Ok Bloss, what about you?" Robin said looking over at Blossom expecting her to answer right away.

Blossom sighed dreamily "Oh Jacob" Blossom then continues to read as she bits on the nail of her thumb.

"Um Bloss?" Buttercup asked awkwardly Blossom isn't really oblivious of her surroundings unless it's something that she loves with so much passion she leaves earth and goes to her dream land.

"Bubbles giggles and throws a pillow at Blossom causing her to come back to earth.

"What?" Blossom whines.

"You going to the party tonight?" Robin asked taking the book away from her so that she doesn't continue to read while they make conversation.

"Yeah sure just give me the book back."

"Ok I'll go but I'm choosing the outfits." Bubbles cheered closing her laptop, putting on a light jacket, and shoes.

"Let's Party!" Robin said standing following Bubbles out the door Blossom and Buttercup right behind them.

**Buttercup's POV**

It took hours for Bubbles' to find the 'perfect' outfit for the four of us, so long that I had to fly to the class which I may add was very hard since I haven't flown in at least a year. I had my computer that I needed in class in my massagers bag so I didn't have to go back to my dorm. I rushed through the double doors both interrupting the class and the professor in the middle of his speech.

"While look who finally decided to show up Miss Utonium why don't you sit here in the front."

"Sorry I'm late Professor." I replied my head down as I made my way to the seat in the front row that the professor requested.

"Since Miss Utonium has now decided to join us will anyone like to feel her in?" the professor asked looking around for someone whose hand is raised.

"Thanks Bubbles." I mumbled sarcastically opening my computer and logging in.

**Boomer's POV**

"Finally, last class of the day!" Butch cheered as he and Brick met me at the courtyard.

"Butch you've only had three classes today, that's three hours tops." I said rolling my eyes making my way to the door.

"Out of a usual seven." Brick added walking beside me Butch beside him.

"You guys don't understand, now since there are no more classes today I can get ready for the party you never know if you'll get laid I have to be ready." Butch said with a smirk on his face.

"Says the guy who never got laid at a college party before." Brick said making me chuckle.

"What about that time" I cut Butch off before he could finish.

"Dude you woke up the next day in a room by yourself naked."

"She could've left before I woke up." Butch said half pissed that we were calling him out.

"Keep telling yourself that bro." Brick said as we continued on our way to our dorm.

Three Girls caught Boomer's attention as they were walking towards him and his brothers. While at least in his direction. The girls were known as the Powerpuff Girls but they prefer to be called Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup the Utonium sisters.

My brother's and I made eye contact but didn't stop walking shooting of a nod, a smirk and a wink and the girls replied with a smile. I couldn't stop myself from slightly looking back at them as they walked. I may be Boomer the younger and innocent one but I was still a man. I could remember when we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, we'd fight whenever we had the chance and now years later we are saying hi to each other as if it was all normal. I wonder what it will feel like to actually talk to them.

**Hours later (around 11pm) College Party Nobodies POV**

Just like most college parties the house was foggy and there was yelling coming from all over the HUGE house. The Jojo brother's split up like they usually did during these parties. Butch went over to the dance floor where everyone was grinding and things, Brick went to the beer pong and chugging and last but not least Boomer went to the...couch. Boomer wasn't really a party goer in the beginning; he would start off being all mope and then end with a killer headache and students cheering him on the next day at school. He had no idea what usually happened and he didn't want to know.

"This sucks." A drunken Boomer explained eyes closed head bobbing too heavy to hold still.

"Totally sucks." The girl beside him said slurping out of Boomer's red plastic cup.

"No you guys suck!" said a less drunk girl sitting on the table in front of Boomer and the other girl. "This is a college party and you guys are sobering me up!" she continues.

"Listen, listen, listen." The drunk girl repeated obviously moments from passing out.

"Ok Boom you've had enough come on upstairs." The girl stood putting down her red plastic cup.

"Listen Blast, it's been a blast but I'm not going upstairs with you I don't think…" Boomer stopped talking right in the middle of his thought.

"First Boom it's me Breeze not Blast whoever the hell that is and second you're drunk."

The girl beside them chuckled before dizzily standing from her seat next to Boomer. "I'll help"

The two girls didn't struggle with the weight of Boomer any more than the struggle of getting him to go the direction they were trying to take him, which was upstairs to one of the rooms that wasn't occupied by sexual party goers.

Finally the girls got Boomer up to a room and Breeze flicked the light on. She pushed Boomer on the bed and pulled off his sweater and shoes. The girl that helped sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes too before laying down on the bed pulling the covers over her. Breeze looked at the two before shrugging and pulling some off the covers over Boomer she flicked the light back off and made her way back down stairs to get blackout drunk.

"How do I always become the babysitter at these parties?" Breeze mumbled.

Boomer and the girl sighed getting comfy in the full sized bed.

"Good night." Boomer said pecking the unknown girl's lips subconsciously.

"Night." she replied back pecking his lips.

"Night again." Boomer replied this time kissing the girl rougher than before. The girl moaned in reply rolling on top of the blue ruff. The covers were pushed off of the bed and so were the rest of their clothes, any sounds made were drowned out by the loud music and the yelling students.

This was only the beginning.

**Review I hope you like and like the last sentence this is only the beginning so stay tuned!**


	3. God Damn it!

**My Baby's a Jojo**

Summary: Who would have thought that a drunken one night stand could change all six super powered teens' life in the matter of 9 months? ButtercupxBoomer Slow burn

Decliner: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys Rated T for language and physical actions that will be mentioned but not shown.

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would have hoped and I think I waited long enough so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. I was happy with my second chapter but it seems a bit predictable, but chapter 3 will be a surprise trust, me!**

**Chapter 3: God Damn it!**

**Nobodies POV**

Boomer woke up to the feeling of warmth on my skin because of the bright sun shining on my skin. He tightened his eyes to block the sun but it didn't seem to work in his favor. He turned his body so that his back was now facing the opened blind window. It took a few moments when Boomer's eyes popped open in realization of the events that happened the night before.

There was a female beside him in the rather large bed. Boomer cursed himself because he knew exactly who the person was, and the person he did it with was a mistake and he'll make sure nothing like this will ever happen between the two again.

Boomer slowly got up out of the bed not wanting to wake the girl beside him, but unfortunately for Boomer he wasn't quite enough.

"Boomer?" said girl said sitting in the bed scratching her dirty blond hair.

"God damn it." Boomer mumbled looking over at the girl that spoke.

"Can we please just talk Boomer, please?" She spoke softly and it made everyone think she was oh so innocent but she wasn't, she was a gold digger.

"Bout what?" Boomer asked shrugging his shoulders. "What do you want?"

"A better question should be why are you acting like this? What happened in the past stays in the past. So let's just go to a café or something and talk this through it doesn't have to end likes this. I missed you Boomer" she was obviously anger but not as anger as Boomer, she slightly held her head in the palm of her hands meaning the hangover was getting to her.

"Who's gonna pay for that huh Cindy, cause it sure as hell aint gonna be me! I'm not going to go through this with you, no not again! " Boomer pulled on his hoodie and shoes before leaving out the bedroom door and out of the party house as soon as possible wasting no time wondering where is brothers could be.

**Boomer's POV**

When I got back to my dorm Butch and Brick were there, Brick sitting on the wheelie chair that was meant for the desk and Butch was sitting on a green beanbag chair.

"Hey your back, how was it!?" Butch asked not taking his eyes off the TV. I groaned kicking off my shoes and flopping on my head wanting to forget everything that happened the night before.

"Why so glum, I heard you went upstairs with a _hottie_ with a smoker's body." Brick questioned pressing pause on the game making Butch huff.

"Wait isn't it…"

"Mitch's words not mine." Brick defended.

"Yeah well the _hottie_ was Cindy.

"Ouch." Butch whispered looking at me eyebrow rose. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this wasn't the first time I slept with Cindy but I hope to god it's the last. Cindy and I have been on and off since we first meet six months ago when college started and no matter how much I hate her we somehow always find each other and she spends my money until I have nothing left. It happened twice already but it won't happen a third I won't let it!

"When'd you guys get back?" I asked sitting up on my bed my back against the wall.

"Around one maybe two." Brick responded trying to think of the exact time.

"In the morning?" I was surprised usually people go hard all night partying and having a good time, but my brothers they'd go all weekend. I'm pretty sure if they didn't have classes they would be out all the time.

"Yeah they ran out of booze so we bounced." Butch shrugged pressing start back on the game getting a slight advantage since his action caught his red headed sibling off guard.

"What can't beat me when I'm actually playing so you got to press start while I'm not looking? Just ask Butch and I would have given you a head start." Brick teased both forest green and rudy red eyes glued to the television screen.

**Buttercup's POV**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a good time at the party but I was completely dry the whole night unfortunately I was the designated driver, lucky me. My eyes roamed the room to see both my sisters and my best friend robin scattered around the room along with their clothes that they wear last night. Blossom was lying on her bed the short way causing her legs to spill over the side wearing nothing but a pink bra and pink panties with white polka dots, Bubbles was on the floor lying on top of her abnormally large brown bear with a white bra and blue panties, and lastly Robin sweet crazy Robin was on Bubbles' bed wearing a white wife beater and dark panties. I rolled my eyes at their sleeping form, I wanted to look like them I wanted to be drunk out of my mind but no, I had to be the fucking designated driver, God damn it! I took a deep breath before getting dressed and driving over to a bar, just because I couldn't get drunk last night doesn't mean I can't get drunk tonight. It's time to drown my brain cells!

-!-!-

It didn't take long for me to reach the bar and even though I was underage they still let me drink, I'm not sure if it was because I was a Powerpuff girl or just because they didn't care.

The place was modern with a wooden bar and booths with a marble counter top. Not many people were there.

I hummed to myself. "I guess people don't get drunk at noon."

I saw a familiar blond mop of blond hair and admittedly knew who it was, I wasn't going to walk over until I seen his face he was thinking he had a thinking face and I was alone so why not.

"Vodka straight." I said to the male waiter making my way over to the youngest Rowdyruff boy. As soon as I sat the waiter handed me a shot glass and I took it back without a second thought.

"Hey Blue." Boomer looked over at me giving me a small smile but his eyes filled with question, we never really talked so I'm not surprised at his surprise.

"What didn't drink enough last night?" I continued to push wanting him to say something, trying to get a conversation started it was awkward enough without his help.

"I had a little too much to drink last night, now I'm trying to forget everything that happened.

"Let me guess," I started finishing off another shot. "You slept with someone you didn't want to." I said eyebrow rose.

Boomer grunted taking back his own liquor. "Gold digging ex-girlfriend." He explained full of distaste.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked watching as the waiter gives me a bigger class to drink my vodka out of so that he doesn't have to constantly refill my shot glass.

"No." Boomer said sharply not looking at me but facing the bar glancing over all of the _'special juices'_. "What you doing here anyway? Didn't you have enough to drink last night?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p.' "I was the designated driver." I continued to swig at my room temperature drink.

Boomer laughed making me raise my eyebrow in question. "The big bad Buttercup car pools classic."

"I have to say Blue, you grew up a lot since you were five you grew some balls." I said rolling my eyes at his comment already feeling the buzz from my alcoholic beverage. Thank god it's Saturday.

"Yeah, we've changed a lot. When we were younger I didn't think you had a heart but now, I'm pretty sure there's one behind those pillows you call breast." Boomer said spinning in his chair so that we were facing each other. I watched as he sized me up with his eyes and lick his lips.

"Boomer are you flirting with me?" I asked semi shocked, I mean I'm good looking and he's good looking but he's Boomer from the Rowdyruff boys.

"Isn't it obvious." He said flashing a smirk.

"Your drunk." I said laughing and slightly pointing at him, I wasn't as drunk as him but I love being around drunken people it's very amusing.

"And you're not so let's change that?"

I took my glass and drank it down without stopping and signaled for another. Boomer looked at me questionably probably not thinking I'd actually do it.

"If we're going to do this." I started before drowning my next glass covering my mouth as I baby burped. "I need to be as drunk as you."

"Do what?"

Then I didn't the unexpected, I kissed Boomer. It wasn't as bad as I would have thought; even though I knew what I was doing I didn't stop it. I could taste the strong alcohol on my tongue, bitter sweet. I never would have thought Boomer was the kind of guy that got drunk just to black out.

Boomer pulled me off of the stoop I was sitting on and pulled me closer to him. His tongue explored my mouth and his hands explored my body.

**Boomer's POV**

"Boomer." Buttercup warned pulling away from our kiss. I looked around in the bar; there weren't many people so I didn't understand what the problem was.

"My car." I demanded pulling a twenty out of my pocket and slamming it on the counter, I knew it most likely wasn't enough but I didn't care I was moment from getting laid for the second time with a different girl in less than twenty-four hours between one another.

Buttercup was surprised at the car that I led her to my navy blue Camaro. The fresh air pulled me a little to my senses as I unlocked the doors and Buttercup opened the door to the back.

Just as I slid in next to her lips once again were on mine and she sat on my lap facing me.

"Have you ever had sex in a car?" Buttercup asked casually unbuttoning her shirt.

"No." I responded pulling her hand away and ripping her shirt off forcefully not wanting to wait.

"Slow down Buster." Buttercup teased kissing me again after pulling my shirt over my head. Her lips tasted like the vodka that she drowned down just moments ago bringing my buzz back.

"I'm about to fuck a Powerpuff Girl." I thought out loud pushing her down on the back seats.

"Damn right." She whispered seductively on my ear pulling me into another kiss this one lasting a lot longer than the rest.

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys review. Were you surprised that the first girl wasn't Buttercup? I sure was, it was supposed to be her but I thought it would too obvious so I hope you guys liked and Please Review!**

**Until next time I'm Lys Dis and this is… My baby's a Jojo!**

**Next Chapter sneak peek.**

…

…

**Read only if you want to.**

…

…

**Last chance.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Ok here it is.**

_I don't believe it Lou Lou's diner is supposed to be the best, how could this be! I said pacing in the dorm that I shared with my sisters. They both just stared as the other was in the bathroom sleeping in the tube. "I should sue!" _

"_No everything is fine it'll pass, there's nothing to worry about._

'' _gasped at the girl sitting next to her. "You jinx!" _

**Short I know but it's a sneak peek and someone saw you peeking around so you got caught they sent you away and now you have to wait for the next chapter.**


	4. Lou Lou's

**My Baby's a Jojo **

Summary: Who would have thought that a drunken one night stand could change all six super powered teens' life in the matter of 9 months? ButtercupxBoomer slow burn

Decliner: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys even though I really wish I do.

**Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows it really means a lot to me… I have no idea how to thank you all so here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 4: Lou Lou's **

A loud ringing caused two college students to steer in their sleep. The blond headed male blinked looking around in his surroundings. There right on top of him was the girl that used to be his enemy, Buttercup Utonium. Boomer could feel her bare chest on his causing a small blush to spread on his cheeks. Buttercup whined changing her head direction from facing the right to the left hiding her face on the back of the back seats of Boomer's car.

Boomer slightly shook Buttercup's shoulder trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"hummm?" she humped eyes still closed.

"Umm." Boomer began awkwardly, he wasn't sure how to react he slept with Buttercup his counterparts sister and he doesn't want to scrub off his own skin.

The masculine voice caused the black haired student to open her eyes in alert; she wasn't used to a male being in her dorm room especially since her sisters were there to.

Buttercup sat up on the back seat covering her full breast with both her arms deep red blush dancing on her cheeks. "I'm naked." By the time this was said Boomer's cell phone had stopped ringing but started again not a second later.

"We uhh." Boomer started again covering himself with his jeans.

Buttercup started looking for her discarded clothes. "Yeah I know, I remember."

Boomer blinked before fishing for his phone a bit annoyed at the constant calling.

"Yeah?" he answered waiting for his brother to reply. Boomer had four miss calls two from each of his brothers.

"Where the hell are you? Coach is going to kill you!" Butch yelled through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm on my way." Boomer dismissed before hanging up the phone looking over at the half naked woman in his car.

"Where're my underwear!?" she asked looking under the seat of the car, Boomer secretly thankfully his tinted windows.

"I don't know but…"

"You have to go, yeah I heard." She said as we both finished getting dressed her without underwear.

"Do you want a ride?" Boomer knew it was stupid to ask because if anyone sees them together in a car questions will be asked and he was positive he didn't know how to answer.

"No its ok I have my car." She smirked before opening the door and leaving toward her car making sure to give the blond a wink before she left.

Boomer sighed before getting on the front seat and driving off toward the college field.

"Lou Lou's diner? Never heard of it" Buttercup shrugged fishing for a snack in the refrigerator.

"Me neither but I heard today and now we have to go!" Blossom smiled sitting on her bed only half watching TV.

"From who your boyfriend?" Bubbles teased popping her bubble gum.

"He's not my boyfriend." Blossom protested a dark blush on her face.

"Nope you just want to bang 'em" Robin giggled.

"ROBIN!" Blossom yelled covering her face with her hands.

~~~~~Buttercup's POV~~~~~

I shrugged with a bag of chips in my hands. "He's a good kid annoying but still a good kid." Blossom had this thing for a redhead at our school, his name is Dexter and he is in his third year of college. Blossom wants to bang him so hard that it's not even funny anymore. Half of Blossom wants to bang the fuck out of Dexter but the other half wants to do all her class work and be with her family. I doubt she even 'did' anyone yet.

"Anyway let's go to Lou Lou's and see if they're as good as people say."

I nodded and Bubbles took the bag of chips out of my hand. "Don't want to ruin your appetite do we."

"I do." I mumbled putting my shoes and grabbing the car keys. "We ready?"

~~~~~Boomer's POV~~~~~

"You really not going to tell us." Noah pushed during the water break. I took off my helmet and wiped the sweat off my forehead ignoring him completely.

"Cool it Noah, he wants to keep her a secret." Mitch called stopping the conversation.

Buttercup has been on my mind since she left and I'm not sure if it's because the guys keep asking who it is or the fact that her underwear was in his locker in the boys' locker room.

"Boomer!" a female voice called tapping my shoulder. I turned just in time for arms to wrap around my neck.

I held a blank face of course I knew who it was the one and only Cindy Grims.

"Boomer I know you're angry but we need to talk." Cindy took out a twenty, "let's go out on me."

I took a deep breath softly pushing her away. "No, I'm kind of busy."

Cindy sighed softly "Please." She begged. Her hazel eyes looked deep in his ocean blue ones. Boomer couldn't understand why he kept being pulled back to her even though he despised her. I looked around the field we were here for about an hour and we were only practicing so I decided to go with Cindy.

"Five minutes." Cindy smiled she looked so happy, maybe that's why I couldn't get enough of her she had a smile that made me want to smile too.

I got up off the bench and walked over to my brothers. "I need you guys to cover for me."

Brick blinked and crossed his arms over his chest "No, Boom you said you were done with her so no I'm not covering for you."

"No that was before were good now so…" I was disrupted by someone calling for Cindy.

"Cin!" the call came for Bubbles, my counterpart. I wasn't surprised they knew each other they were both on the welcoming committee but I was surprised when I say Buttercup, Blossom and their friends.

I couldn't stop myself from gazing over at Buttercup half of me wanted to just bounce her right here but the other half wanted to go off with Cindy.

A tall guy with brown hair guy come out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Buttercup's shoulder _who the hell is he?! _I wasn't jealous just the fact that I banged a taken woman will put any guy on edge. Why wouldn't she tell me she had a guy friend?

"Boomer you ready to go?" Cindy asked walking over to me a big smile on her face.

"Yeah." I said grabbing and holding her hand as we walked away before Brick could say a word. Again as we continued to walk I felt guilty again I was going to fall for Cindy and then she was going to steal all my money. I knew what was going to happen and I was walking into a trap, on my own free will.

~~~Three Weeks Later~~~Blossom's POV~~~

I don't believe it Lou Lou's diner is supposed to be the best, how could this be! I said pacing in the dorm that I shared with my sisters. Robin and Bubbles just stared as Buttercup was in the bathroom sleeping in the tube. "I should sue!"

"No everything is fine it'll pass, there's nothing to worry about." Bubbles reassured trying to calm me I was worried about my little sister she has been throwing up for almost three weeks so much so she sleeps in the tube, in the freaking tube! She had to have gotten food poisoning.

Robin gasped at Bubbles who was sitting next to her. "You jinx!"

"Robin now isn't really a good time for your crazy…" Bubbles stopped midsentence when a distasteful sound made its way through the dorm room.

"It's your turn." Robin mumbled her head down. We all hated Buttercup like this; she refused to go to the hospital she never really liked the hospital and I couldn't really blame her I wasn't really a fan of hospitals either.

I walked into the bathroom a frown on my face. I absolutely hated seeing Buttercup like this. I held her hair up so that she wouldn't throw up on it and slowly rubbed her back. After she was done she sat on the bathroom floor and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled her closer to me and rocked her slowly like a child until she fell back to sleep. Tears began to well up in my own eyes her sister was suffering and she couldn't do anything to help her.

"I'm so sorry Buttercup"

A/N sad ending I know I hope you guys like it thanks so much for the followers and reviews it means a lot. All of you guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Baby's a Jojo**

Summary: Who would have thought that a drunken one night stand could change all six super powered teens' life in the matter of 9 months? ButtercupxBoomer slow burn

Decliner: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys even though I really wish I do.

**I didn't get as many Reviews as I would have hoped but because of the many Favorites and Follows that I have that people read so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and a special shout out to Whiwee13, Butchercup, and ImmA-steGOsaurus.**

**Chapter 5 (couldn't think of a title) **

Buttercup stayed sitting down as everyone else left the class. This was the third class and she was in and she still had one more left. Buttercup put her head down on the table and held her stomach waiting for the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach to pass. She has been feeling sick to her stomach for about a month now and it's slowly getting easier, or maybe it's the fact that she's getting use to the pain she wasn't sure.

Buttercup took a deep breath standing putting all her books back in her bag and making her way toward the door to leave the classroom making sure to turn off the light and close the door. Buttercup walked slowly to her dorm room hoping her sisters and Robin weren't there. Buttercup's stomach was killing her, she felt dizzy and just wanted to lie down and fall asleep but unfortunately her body had another idea. As soon as she went out the class room and into the hall way her body started to give out again. Buttercup leaned on the wall and slide down so she was sitting down in the hall way her head on her knees again waiting for the pain to pass.

The Jojo Brothers and their two friends Mitch and Noah were walking to their next class when they say a black haired girl sitting on the floor with her head in her knees.

"Is she ok?" Mitch whispered. Brick shrugged, Noah shook his head and Butch bit his lip. Boomer was too busy fighting himself to even really react. He knew it was Buttercup and he was pretty sure so did everyone else. Should he go over there? They had sex one time it doesn't mean they are best friends or anything he doesn't have to care.

"You guys go on ahead; I um have to go to the bathroom first." Boomer said waiting for the boys to leave. His brothers didn't leave right away looking at Buttercup unsure of what to do. Brick looked at his brother Boomer trying not to roll his eyes at his brother knowing full well he was going to walk over there he just didn't understand why he didn't want them to be there when he did.

"Come on guys, let's go. Boomer don't be late." And with that said everyone except Boomer walked off leaving Boomer along with Buttercup. Buttercup's head was still down so he wasn't sure if she even knew he was there. Boomer walked over to her and sat down on the floor waiting for her to look up. And a moment later that's exactly what she did.

**Boomer's POV**

When Buttercup turned to look at me her eyes were a bit watery. Once she seen it was me she had a look a shock and confusion like the first time she came up to me in the bar.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking forward. I wasn't sure how to talk to her. We had sex it was difficult to make conversation now.

"I-I'm just having a bad week." She said weakly rubbing her eyes. Her rubbing her eyes seemed to make tears roll down her cheeks faster. I felt really awkward and didn't know what to do I wasn't good with tears. I sighed standing up and pulling her with me wrapping my arm around her so that she wouldn't pull away.

"Boomer." She tried to protest but I just shook my head.

"I'm taking you to your dorm ok?" Right now she probably doesn't want to be messed with but if I left her here everyone that walked down that hall would see her broken and I know she wouldn't want that. I didn't know where I was going but I just walked and she turned if it was needed.

Once we got to her door she unlocked the door with her key card and I walked with her over to her bed. It wasn't hard to find out which was which since hers was neon green.

After I sat her down on her bed I was going to turn and leave out of the room but Buttercup pulled and my sleeve and I turned to look at her. She tried to hold in it but a second later she busted into tears and pulled me into a hug. I wasn't good with tears because I wasn't sure where we stood so I just hugged her back.

"Boomer I-I'm"

**Buttercup's POV Flashback (A Week Ago)**

_My sisters and Robin just left to go to class and I was still laying in the bathtub. My stomach was killing me and I have been waiting for it to come. I was waiting for Mother Nature to take her course but she never came. She left me to fin for myself. _

_I slowly opened the box hoping that it would disappear in a blink of an eye and my stomach would magically just stop hurting and all of this was my imagination._

_I peed on the stick and waited. I yelled out of frustration I am sick of waiting for this feeling to pass but it hasn't yet and I don't know what to do any more._

…

"_A smiley face." Was that congratulations you're not pregnant or congratulations you are. A second later a plus sign popped up._

"_Oh."_

**End of Flashback**

"Boomer I-I'm" I took a deep breath and tried to speak again.

"I-I want you to g-go." Boomer looked at me surprised, I was the one that pulled him in I was the one that kept him here but, I can't think straight with him here.

"Are you alright?" he asked wiping away my tears that I didn't even notice.

"Boomer." I pushed him slightly away.

"Are. You. Alright?" His tone said he wasn't going to leave until he knew so I nodded and walked toward the door and shut it as he walked out.

I had to tell him, I had to tell my sisters but who was I going to do that if I wouldn't even believe it myself?

**I hope you guys like please review and this one is a bit short and I'm sorry but again I hoped you guys enjoyed.**


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note

I need three more reviews for this story. I'm sorry for the authors note I don't really like doing them but I thought I owed the people that did review an explanation. I haven't updated this story since the 24 of February which was 23 days ago it wasn't that long ago so I understand the delay but I just wanted to make it known. But I have started the next chapter but it will not be posted until the three reviews have been sent but what I am gonna do is tell you the title of the next chapter. I personally like to guess what I think is gonna happen by the title before I actually read it anyway the title is…

"Secrets out."


End file.
